Chuva no Caderno
by HiddenStoryteller
Summary: L morreu e Light observa a chuva que cai. E, subitamente, decide escrever as palavras que nunca disse... One-shot


**Todas as personagens de Death Note pertencem a Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Aviso:** Esta fic contém spoilers dos episódios após o nº 25.

**

* * *

**

**Chuva no Caderno**

Era mais um domingo chuvoso, igual ao das últimas semanas. No início era só uma humidade mais sólida, gotículas amorfas que teimavam em humedecer os tecidos. Mas agora as gotículas amontoavam-se nos vidros dos carros e nas estradas. E todos os dias parecia ser só um ligeiro aguaceiro, até se transformar numa torrente.

Light olhava pela janela, coberta por uma película húmida. Dentro do seu casaco jazia o caderno. Pelo seu relógio sabia que o sol há pouco tempo despontara, embora o céu estivesse completamente carregado de nuvens plúmbeas e densas. Havia uma claridade estranha nos espaços entre as nuvens - brechas luminosas numa rede apertada. Tal como ele se sentia agora: com pequenas aberturas na sua rede intrínseca de mentiras. Lentamente, a chuva começou a cair.

Ao longe ouvia-se o tiquetaque incessante de um relógio.

_L_ morrera. _Light_ estava na _polícia_. Continuava a ser _Kira_, mais do que nunca. Para salvar o _mundo_ do cancro que o consumia, era estritamente necessário não ser _apanhado_. L morrera. Light na polícia. Ser Kira. Salvar o mundo do cancro. Não ser apanhado. L morrera. Light polícia. Kira. Salvar o mundo. Não ser apanhado. L. Light. Kira. Mundo. Apanhado.

A chuva torrencial ecoava por entre as paredes, tal como a batida pesada do coração de Light ecoava na sua cabeça. Irritantemente, sentia-se só e vigiado. O jogo deixara de ter piada há algum tempo, mesmo que fosse nítido que venceria no final. Contudo, havia um peão – um mísero e insignificante peão - que tinha chegado ao fim do campo adversário e que exigira uma rainha… E isso, tal como as pequenas brechas de luz, não se enquadrava nos planos.

***

Sempre que saía, fazia-o sem ninguém se aperceber. Daí a sua preferência pela manhã, quando todo o ser humano parecia mais susceptível e ainda no enleio do sono. Tudo o que se passava à frente deles era menos estranho ou menos analisado. Ele usava o seu casaco preto comprido e um pesado chapéu-de-chuva, colocado à frente da sua cara. Minutos mais tarde, aborreceu-se com o vento que teimava em desviar o chapéu do seu posto e fechou-o. Seguiu contra a corrente até ao cemitério.

Era bom caminhar como uma pessoa normal, mesmo que não conseguisse perder a maldita sensação de estar a ser permanentemente observado. Ao menos L tinha uma mínima noção do que era a privacidade…

"Hey Raito!" – Uma inconfundível voz rouca assombrava-o atrás de si. Não, de facto, não era só observado por Ryuuk, o shinigami. Certificou-se que não estava ninguém por perto e sussurrou para a criatura que esvoaçava ao seu lado:

"Ryuuk, podias-me deixar sozinho por uns momentos?"

O shinigami deu uma pirueta no ar, exibindo uma careta infeliz.

"Assim não é divertido…! Há muito tempo que não jogamos a nenhum jogo e desde que o L morreu que tu não fazes nada de interessante…" – Ryuuk cruzara os braços. Irritado com o ser, Light ergueu os olhos. O olhar do shinigami, apesar da cara infeliz e aborrecida, continuava vazio.

"Se me deixares sozinho agora, compro-te maçãs."

Subornos. Resultava sempre com Ryuuk.

"Bah… Não Raito, eu deixo-te sozinho. De qualquer forma, não me podes dar as maçãs à frente daquela gente… E não podemos jogar. Vou ter com a Misa-chan." – Suspirou o shinigami, encolhendo os ombros e abanando a cabeça. Pousou os sapatos irregulares (um estranho emaranhado de ligaduras) no pavimento e deu balanço às suas asas de morcego, negras como o asfalto. Light olhou Ryuuk com alguma perplexidade, mas não deixou que isso se transparecesse. Também Ryuuk parecia sempre aborrecido, como um cão preso, cujo dono não o pode passear. Algures dentro de Light, havia pena.

"Vai então. Até logo."

"Ja ne Raito!" – O shinigami levantou voo e desapareceu por entre as nuvens. Light seguiu caminho.

Tinham pedido para L e Watari serem enterrados perto da sua última grande actuação. Devido à grande pressão dos orfanatos de Watari, o corpo de Watari, contudo, tinha sido enterrado num deles, deixando L sozinho no cemitério local. O maior detective do mundo, sem cara e sem nome, tinha sido enterrado numa cerimónia simples e discreta, com poucos elementos. A sua visita ao cemitério era uma escapatória da avalanche de problemas que avistava, todos eles encabeçados por Near.

Contudo, era patético que lhe apontassem algo apenas por passear. Visitar o cemitério era algo absolutamente normal, uma vez que tinha também familiares.

Quando chegou ao cemitério, o seu casaco estava completamente ensopado. Avistou de imediato a pedra tumular de L, mais branca que as restantes, ainda com as letras perfeitamente legíveis. Não tinha incenso ou flores, como todas as outras – apenas umas folhas que tinham caído das árvores. Light apanhou todas as folhas, mecanicamente. Não trouxera nenhuma flor ou pensara sequer em ficar lá por muito tempo. Só queria… Dizer olá.

A sua mão molhada entrou no bolso do casaco e retirou uma carta, já húmida e com os caracteres distorcidos pela chuva. Não era mais do que um pedaço de papel, dobrado. Aproveitando-se do vaso sem flores, Light depositou o papel, fixando o nome na pedra.

Lawliet.

Mais um nome falso, obviamente. Nem na morte ele tinha sido honesto.

A água escorria desde o seu cabelo até ao pescoço. Tal como naquela tarde… Antes de ele tomar o rei e acabar o jogo. Tudo em seu redor parecia desvanecer-se em água, até a pedra. Dentro do vaso, o papel ia amolecendo e destruindo-se. Por momento, Light teve vontade de acender um fósforo e de o atirar para dentro do vaso. Mas não ia dar parte de fraco… Não agora.

Ouviu passos à entrada do cemitério e levantou-se, seguindo de novo para o portão. Cumprimentou uma senhora idosa, que carregava um enorme ramo de flores e não olhou para trás. Por mais que tentasse, nenhum jogo era divertido quando se perde o nosso melhor adversário.

E, agora, conseguia ouvir claramente os sinos…

***

_Ryuzaki:_

_As tuas últimas palavras não foram heróicas. Nem sequer minimamente inteligentes. Limitaste-te a escorregar para os meus braços, frio como uma pedra de gelo, e a abrir ligeiramente a boca. Pronto para pronunciar a tua última sentença._

_Tiveste pena de mim?_

_Viste nos meus olhos o desejo mórbido de pôr fim à tua vida e o prazer cruel que tinha enquanto ela se escoava... E sorriste. "Ganhei. Tinha razão. Eras tu. Encontrei-te." Como se tudo isto não passasse de um jogo do rato e do gato, em que no final somos crianças e nos deitamos na relva e comemos bolos feitos pela minha mãe. Como se tu não fosses morrer a seguir._

_E enquanto todos gritávamos (sempre fui um bom actor) e tu jazias contra mim - uma pièta pálida de cabelos negros - algo dentro de mim rugia. Sabes quando te espetas e retiras o espinho? A sensação de retirar o espinho é, em simultâneo, um choque de alívio e dor. Era o que sentia. Alívio - tu morres. Dor - tu morres. Um êxtase danado, refreado por lágrimas retidas dentro de mim. A tarde caiu sobre o jardim e os dois meninos têm de ir para casa._

_A tua pele ainda estava molhada da chuva que caíra sobre nós. Esfregaste-me a cabeça com uma toalha, num subtil pedido de clemência. Querias deixar o jogo continuar, só mais um pouco. Para quê tomar o rei na próxima jogada quando posso ainda tomar outras peças? Tirei-te a toalha e esfreguei-te a tua cabeleira negra. Ficaste quieto sobre as minhas mãos e suspiraste._

_"Sabishi desu ne..."_

_Nunca vi os teus olhos tão abertos como no segundo em que morreste. O brilho dos ecrãs espelhado no negro da íris, fixa em mim. O único segundo em que foste realmente humano foi o segundo em que o teu coração deixou de bater e a tua mente parou de pensar. Gostava de saber que imagens passaram pelos teus olhos. Gostava de saber se o meu olhar foi a última coisa que te acompanhou._

_Sabes o que me deu mais regozijo na tua morte?_

_Foi poder ter-te, finalmente, nos meus braços. Derrotado._

_Vemo-nos no Inferno._

* * *

N.A.: Konnichiwa! Esta é a minha primeira fic de Death Note. Baseei-me no episódio em que o L morre para a escrever, embora pensasse fazer dela uma fic maior. Espero que gostem!


End file.
